masseffectfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Shepard12
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Effect Italia Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Discussione) 21:36, feb 4, 2013 Ciao Shepard12! Grazie mille per l'aiuto che stai offrendo a questa wiki! Io avevo ormai dimenticato il progetto dato che ero da solo e ci vuole un po' di tempo per fare tutto (ero spaventato dalla mole di lavoro) ma ora posso riprendere tutto e possiamo portare avanti la wiki insieme, che ne dici? Fammi sapere, in caso ti do lo status di admin. FallenStars2033 (discussioni) 15:16, feb 5, 2013 (UTC) Ciao FallenStars 2033, se vuoi possiamo portare avanti il progetto che avevi iniziato, mi sentivo un pò avvilito perchè pensavo non fosse attivo più nessuno, comunque sono un grande fan della serie e mi piacerebbe insieme a te creare finalmente una wiki italiana su Mass Effect fatta bene... Avevo preso spunto da una wikia nella versione inglese, ed avevo anche riscontrato problemi con alcuni template (non sono esperto, sono iscritto da pochi giorni), comunque se non si era già capito sono disponibilissimo... A presto. Shepard12 È vero, pensare che ci sia una wikia su Mass Effect fatta bene in ungherese e poi scoprire che non ce ne sia una in italiano è brutto... Comunque sui template io ho messo tutto lì in maniera piuttosto "rozza", dopo aver terminato l'articolo in sé per sé ho intenzione di integrarli tutti per bene. Grazie mille per la disponibilità, ti metto come admin. FallenStars2033 (discussioni) 15:53, feb 5, 2013 (UTC) Grazie mille, comunque avevo appena creato la pagina "Personaggi", mi servirebbe il template dedicato per la creazione della scheda con le caratteristiche, non so se sia permesso "copiare da un'altra wiki" ma ti copio un link per farti capire come vorrei far venire: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley_Williams intendo la scheda con scritto tipo razza, voce, ecc. PS data la scarsa esperienza non saprei come aggiungere autonomamente i template anche avendo lo status di admin. Se mi puoi dare qualche dritta te ne sarei grato. Shepard12 Ce l'ho fatta! :) Credo di essere riuscito a capire come funzionano i template di Wikia... Non è esattamente semplicissimo ma è abbastanza meccanico come procedimento quindi abbastanza semplice. In questo momento non ho tempo per spiegarti dettagliatamente ma sappi che è un "copia-incolla", a lui servono le fonti esatte con i nomi esatti e poi se la vede lui... Appena avrò un po' di tempo in più ti spiegherò meglio, se non l'avrai già capito nel frattempo. P.S. L'importante è che non utilizzi mai la modifica visuale, fa solo danno. --FallenStars2033 (discussioni) 16:19, feb 5, 2013 (UTC) Provo a fare la pagina su ashley, vediamo cosa ne viene fuori e se riesco ad appicare il template correttamente. Shepard12 Allora, controlla la pagina su Ashley che ho creato, non ho avuto il tempo di farla tutta, ho effettuato un semplice copia e incolla dalla wikia inglese, e ho cominciato a tradurre, alcuni template copiati non funzionano, nella pagina escono come fossero collegamenti, vedi se puoi fare qualcosa tu e se riesci applica tutti i template che poi vedo io come aggiustare. PS il primo template, quello della scheda volevo inserire termini italiani (es. Razza) ma se sostituisco elimina il campo come se non esistesse in parole povere (race: Umana - funziona; razza: Umana - non viene visualizzato). Scusa, ma non sono ancora un esperto, mi farò perdonare in futuro. Shepard12 Non preoccuparti, anzi ottimo lavoro! Per l'editing del template posso anche sbrigarmela io, in ogni caso ti spiego il motivo per cui accade quello che è accaduto: Il template di una singola pagina fa riferimento a un template "madre", ovvero una struttura vuota che devi riempire con il tuo testo. Ora, la struttura madre ha come capo "race" e non "razza", per cui ogni qualvolta si dovesse verificare un problema simile, basta semplicemente andare alla pagina del template madre e modificare il template di base sostituendo il campo "razza" al campo "race. Grazie ancora dell'aiuto! FallenStars2033 (discussioni) 22:23, feb 5, 2013 (UTC) Scusa ancora ma ho bisogno della spiegazione con il cucchiaino, la pagina "madre" di un template come la trovo? Non mi dire niente ma come ti ho già spiegato sono iscritto da pochi giorni e non ho le conoscenze necessarie... Grazie ancora, Shepard12 Non preoccuparti, anche io queste cose le sto imparando adesso :D La procedura per risalire al template originale è questa: -Apri l'editing della pagina in questione (ad es. Ashley Williams) -Nella finestra di editing, c'è una colonna a sinistra. Scendi fino alla voce Templates e clicca su "mostra tutti i template utilizzati" o qualcosa del genere (io ho wikia in inglese, non so esattamente com'è scritto in italiano) -Apparirà un pop-up. Qui ci sono tutti i template della pagina e se,ad esempio, vuoi modificare un template di base, mettiamo quello della tabella dei personaggi, vai su (modifica) al Template:Character. -Qui hai la possibilità di modificare il template di base SOSTITUENDO i campi che ti interessano. Sostituire è importante poiché al variare o peggio al rimuovere qualcosa di importante si compromette l'intero template. In ogni caso quello che dovrai fare ti sarà più chiaro una volta che sarai di fronte al codice. FallenStars2033 (discussioni) 14:26, feb 6, 2013 (UTC) Grazie al tuo aiuto ho finalmente capito come fare, da oggi ho aggiunto altri template e ho continuato la traduzione della pagina di Ashley, se puoi dai un occhiata alle prime due parti (le uniche tradotte), vedi se il discorso è fluido o comunque se ci sono errori... PS non so perchè ma viene segnalata una categoria "umanas" non so da dove sia uscita e come eventualmente l'abbia messa, se puoi cancellarla o modificare il nome in "umani" che magari raggruppiamo i personaggi di razza umana nella serie, ma "umanas" non si può sentire! Shepard12 Ok, solo un piccolo update sulla situazione del lavoro: Mi sto occupando di tutta la parte grafica e web design, quindi sto creando tutti i template e, come vedi, ho già praticamente fotocopiato lo stile della pagina (certe volte mi confondo tra la US e la nostra lol) grazie ad un piccolo trucchetto con il CSS. Credo che una volta ultimati tutti i template il lavoro sulle singole pagine risulterà tremendamente più facile. Grazie dell'aiuto sulle pagine dei personaggi, continua così :D ! FallenStars2033 (discussioni) 20:58, feb 8, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per il lavoro che stai facendo! nella main page ho apportato una piccola correzione perchè avevi copiato una piccola parte di abbellimento dove c'era in inglese "contents" che ho tradotto in "contenuti". Poi ho lasciato in sospeso Ashley per dedicarmi al personaggio principale: Shepard che ho quasi finito, quando hai tempo leggi e vedi se il discorso è lineare. PS sai come inserire correttamente un link? Ad esempio Ashley è nata nella costellazione 61 Ursae Majoris ma il link conduce alla wikipedia inglese, se metto il link italiano riconduce ad una pagina inesistente che ha parte del nome uguale ma alla fine ha un codice tipo 61_Ursae_Majoris%CF74 Shepard12 Ho capito che non c'è una shortcut per la wikipedia italiana... Quindi ogni volta che mettiamo un richiamo a Wikipedia dobbiamo inserire manualmente il link della pagina che stiamo richiamando, così ho visto che funziona. FallenStars2033 (discussioni) 14:16, feb 9, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, sono ormai arrivato all'ultima parte di Shepard, ho creato anche due nuove voci che poi completerò (la strada è tutta in salita) della quale una è "Umani", ed ho un problema: ho creato questa nuova voce per mettere il collegamento dalla scheda di Shepard e/o altri umani dove in corrispondenza della razza c'è il collegamento, ebbene ho provato a fare una cosa del genere: |race Umana in modo che in corrispondenza di Razza di sia Umana con il collegamento a Umani ma mentre come l'ho fatto adesso viene visualizzato correttamente nella pagina non si vede bene... Mi perdo sempre in queste piccolezze! Se mi puoi aiutare mi fai un piacere. Shepard12 Ciao, scrivo di nuovo, volevo chiederti: anche se per questa wikia non passano neanche i morti (purtroppo), vogliamo mettere delle protezioni alle pagine che completiamo al 100%? Va a finire che qualche burlone che passa per caso distrugge il nostro lavoro con un paio di click e non sarebbe molto bello dato che anche un sono minuto passato ad editare una pagina è tempo prezioso... Fammi sapere se ci stai e se mi spieghi come si fa, magari la possibilità di modificare una pagina completa la lasciamo solo a noi (per eventuali piccole modifiche successive). Shepard12 Io direi di proteggere solo le pagine più importanti (home) e fare un back-up sul computer di tutte le altre. Proteggerle tutte no, metti che passa qualcuno ed incomincia ad aiutare, a quel punto è utile! FallenStars2033 (discussioni) 23:15, feb 10, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione, però lo dicevo perchè adesso sto cominciando a curare la sezione Codex dove sto copiando a mano le voci con il gioco affianco per usare le stesse parole, dato che è una cosa stancante sarebbe brutto se qualcuno mi rovina il lavoro, poi le altre pagine possiamo benissimo conservarle, ma comunque sono "semplici" traduzioni dalla wikia inglese. Male che vada facciamo di nuovo copia e incolla e si traduce ma a copiare righe e righe di testo non so, mi stanca di più... Shepard12 Capisco, perciò proteggi le pagine che vuoi, sei libero :) FallenStars2033 (discussioni) 15:02, feb 11, 2013 (UTC) Eh non so come si fa >_< Shepard12 Nella pagina (ad es. Codex) di fianco alla voce modifica c'è un tastino con la freccia. Nel menù a tendina che appare dopo averlo cliccato, clicca su Proteggi. Ti apparirà una pagina, nel box Modifica seleziona "Solo amministratori" e poi clicca sul pulsante Conferma.